When sewing garments, or other articles, with semi-automatic sewing machines, and when the sewing of one garment has been completed and an operator lets up on the foot pedal for controlling the sewing machine, it takes a significant period of time before the automatic sewing machine stops stitching a thread chain. During the time that the needle of the sewing machine is still moving, but stretching of the garment has been completed, a thread chain about 1 to 11/2 inches in length may be formed. While conventionally the thread chain can be severed so that not too long a portion thereof extends from the rear of the garment, when sewing has restarted on a second garment the thread chain often extends from the front of the second garment and spoils the appearance of the garment. Therefore, in the conventional commercial practice, the thread chain must be cut off manually, resulting in labor costs that are higher than desirable and disrupting the ability to automate the garment handling operation.
It has been recognized in the art that it is desirable to fold back the chain stitching so that it will be stitched onto the trailing garment, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,933. However, heretofore there have been a number of practical difficulties associated with producing commercial machines to successfully perform that function, and at the present time, there are no known commercial machines in widespread use which perform the folding back and stitching function.